


Last Regret

by fumate



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Past relation, Thomas still love Teresa, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu hal yang menjadi penyesalan terakhir Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Maze Runner belongs to James Dashner

Sebenarnya siapa yang berkhianat?

Teresa?

Atau Thomas?

Sang pemuda terdiam di bawah pohon, duduk menatap hampar langit di atas. Selagi maniknya sibuk mengawas, pikirannya bekerja keras. Memutar kembali memori-memori secara sekilas.

Thomas terbawa ke masa _scorch_ , di mana ia begitu kecewa pada Teresa. Di mana ia kehilangan respek pada Aris. Di mana ia bertemu Brenda untuk pertama kali.

Di mana untuk pertama kalinya, emosi hatinya bergejolak tak menentu.

Semua berawal dari insiden penculikannya oleh grup B, dengan Teresa yang bertindak seolah ia pemimpinnya. Mengabaikan teriak kesal Minho dan yang lain. Sikapnya waktu itu sungguh meyakinkan, hingga Thomas merasa begitu kacau. Tak lagi tahu hendak mempercayai siapa.

Apalagi setelah Teresa mencium Aris. Memperkuat kesan pengkhianat di dalam otaknya.

Tapi kembali lagi ke pertanyaan awal, siapa yang sebenarnya berkhianat?

Thomas mulai berpikir keras tiap hari. Dia mencintai Teresa, bahkan sejak di _maze_. Sejak pertama kali mata mereka bertemu pandang, Thomas tahu ada ikatan kuat yang terjalin antara mereka. Ditambah lagi ketika telepati di _scorch_.

Sebagai satu di antara sekian dalang uji coba kekebalan, Thomas dan Teresa memiliki banyak kesamaan. Thomas merasa nyaman di dekat Teresa. Wanita itu mungkin tidak selalu sependapat dengannya, tapi eksistensinya punya kesan tersendiri dalam hidup Thomas.

Thomas mendesah, jemari mengacak surai.

Segalanya terasa lebih rumit ketika ia bertemu Brenda. Dia dan Teresa memang tak terpisahkan, tapi siapa sangka hatinya justru mulai bercabang. Hanya karena dansa bodoh di antara para _crank_.

Mungkin memang Thomas yang sebenarnya pengkhianat, karena bagaimanapun, Aris mengakui hubungannya dengan Teresa tak lebih dari sahabat. Kecup itu hanya bumbu di sela drama yang mereka mainkan.

Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Adalah fakta yang terucap. Adalah fakta yang tak pernah Thomas percaya, bahkan setelah kematian Teresa. Dia menolak; dia berlari dari kenyataan. Lelaki itu tak mau mengaku dia menyesal. Thomas tak mau menerima realita. Menganggap jatuhnya reruntuhan yang menimpa Teresa hanyalah mimpi buruk semata.

Thomas akui Brenda menyenangkan, dia ramah, dia jelita.

Tapi dia bukan Teresa.

Paradise tempat yang indah namun Thomas tak bisa menikmatinya barang sedikitpun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Minho, yang mana kian hari bertambah lelah. Kian hari bertambah jengah. Muak dengan fakta bahwa orang yang mereka kasihi telah tiada.

“Hey Tom,” entah sejak kapan sang pemimpin ada di sampingnya. Membungkuk memegang lutut sambil menetralkan nafas. “Merenung lagi?”

Yang ditanya tersenyum lemah.

“Aku juga masih menyesalinya, tapi kau –kita– tak boleh terus seperti ini. Andainya mereka ada di sini, aku yakin mereka takkan senang melihat kondisi ini.” Minho menjeda ucapannya untuk menarik nafas. “Ayo, pembangunan bagian timur hampir selesai.”

“ _Give me a second_ ,” Thomas berkata. Bangkit berdiri lalu menatap arak-arakan awan. Sebelum berlari menyusul Minho.

Walaupun ia tak mengakui, Teresa akan selalu menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya.

**Author's Note:**

> wwww ini fic gatot saya tau ;;
> 
> Ga wajib komen (walau sangat diapresiasi), yang penting saya harap anda sekalian menikmati fic ini www


End file.
